Space Patrol: Pups Save a Space Mayor
by Macapedia
Summary: When an attempt to make Mayor Humdinger the first mayor on the moon ends up leaving the mayor stranded there, Harold must call the PAW Patrol into action on a mission to space.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Spring is getting started! I promised this story will come this spring, so here's the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol. That belongs to Spin Master. This will be written closer to a style that Foowd uses, whom I am not.**

* * *

**Mystery Hills Space Center, Entrance**

* * *

The PAW Patroller was just parking. Ryder and his pups were about to enter the Space Center.

"Wow!" Rubble said, "I can't believe we are about to enter the space center, of the town that Skye came from!"

"Thanks Rubble," Skye said, as she does a back flip, "What are we going to see first, Ryder?"

"We are not here for sight seeing," Ryder corrected, "We are here for surprises."

"Doesn't this sound familiar?" Rocky asked, as the PAW Patrol enter the space center.

* * *

**Mystery Hills Space Center, Launch Bay**

* * *

"Hurry Harold," Mayor Humdinger said impatiently, "I want to get ready before the PAW Patrol discovers my perfectly great scheme and ruin it."

"Want me to launch it while you aren't on the rocket, _again_?" Harold asked.

"Hi Harold, hi Mayor Humdinger," Marshal greeted as he and the rest of the PAW Patrol walked past, "Is it launch time yet?"

"I wish," the jerkass Mayor of Foggy Bottom snapped.

"Okay," Marshall said, "By the way, I don't think going into space will make you the owner of it." He then tripped over a pen and fell face first into the ground in front of him. "I'm good!"

The flight commander of the Space Center walked in and said, "Marshall, you found my pen! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Marshall said, even though that was an accident.

After the PAW Patrol left the launch bay, Mayor Humdinger grumbled, "Why are those pups always interfere with my schemes? Now they are entering the training area."

* * *

**Sorry to end this chapter so soon, but I don't know how to describe the astronaut suits. I promise I will finish this story before the premiere of "Blue's Clues and You". I will have the next chapter in by summer vacation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what! I just remembered that I was adding a new O.C. He will have a connection to Skye. Plus, someone scolded me for having my first chapter being "just a paragraph" by the way. Back to the story!**

* * *

**Mystery Hills Space Center, Training Area Hall**

* * *

The PAW Patrol is getting ready to get into their new Space Suits. Rubble then notice a Cookapoo with bright green eyes that is a bit older than Skye. He was wearing a white collar with a pup tag with a picture of a space shuttle on it. "Who's that?" Rubble asked, "There's something familiar about him."

"Andrew!" Skye exclaimed as she runs towards him.

"You know him?" Zuma asked, failing to recognize the resemblance to Skye.

"Of course I know him!" she answered, "He's my brother."

"Sorry for ignoring you," Andrew said, "I don't trust Mayor Humdinger do to he made life harder in Adventure Bay. I don't trust Harold either, he attempted to capture all of you, especially Skye."

"Oh brother," all the pups minus Andrew said.

* * *

**A few minutes later, Changing room  
**

* * *

The pups were in there new space suits, they all have all the torso, tall, and legs in there respect suit with the pup tag greatly secure. The paw are in black boots. Ryder's spacesuit was all white, expect for a wrist-worn pup pad, and the PAW Patrol logo on the chest. The all began to use there.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Launch Bay**

* * *

Harold and Mayor Humdinger are ready for launch. The rocket was exactly like the one from "Might Pups" only with the the Mystery Hills Space Center on it. "Prepare the count down," Mayor Humdinger ordered Harold.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," Harold said, "Blast off!" The rocket went into space. Harold then noticed that the rocket was on a crash course for the moon. "OH NO! I can't believe I'm saying this but we need the PAW Patrol."

* * *

**There, I will be back on the story ounce summer starts. See you. You and the tittle's final.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, Training Area**

* * *

Ryder answered his Pup Pad to see who is calling, and to see if there's an emergency, "Hey Harold! How was making Mayor Humdinger the first mayor on the moon going?"

"I have good news and bad news. Wait? How do you know that Uncle Mayor wants to be the first mayor on the moon? By the way, the good news is that he made it to the moon! Bad news is that he had crashed on the moon."

"That is bad news, but not to worry; no job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder then slid the side of his Pup Pad and ordered, "PAW Patrol, to the launch bay"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Launch Bay**

* * *

Marshall happened to be first to get to the launch bay when he mistakenly grabbed Andrew and threw him onto his back like a material artist. "Sorry about that, Andrew. I didn't know it was you." The other pups soon came in laughing.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir," Chase declared right after Ryder entered the Launch Bay.

"We are not done with surprises yet," Ryder admitted. Andrew then pulls a level down, revealing a white rocket with bright red fenders the PAW Patrol Logo, and the Mystery Hills Space Logo. "This is the _new_ Space Patroller."

The inside of the Space Patroller was exactly like the Air Patroller. Ryder's space suit was a lot like his usual suit, with white space pants in place of jeans, red space boots in place of tennis shoes, and red gloves with the left one having a pup pad attached.

Rubble then said, "Cool gear! Now, all we need is a Space Mission. Please don't send us to a galaxy ruled by an evil goverment. We already had enough trouble with Mayor Humdinger." This made the other pups laugh.

"You might of got your wish, Rubble," Ryder said as he lowered a screen with a rocket with Mayor Humdinger crashed onto the moon, explaining what was happening.

"Well," Chase said, "At least that is a great punishment for the bad things he did." The other pups soon began to look at him, "Never mind."

"We know that Mayor Humdinger is a complete jerk," Ryder explained, "but he needs our help, for this mission we'll need Rubble to move the rubble of the crashed rocket with your new Rubble-Mover."

"Let's rocket!" the young bulldog said, "I always wanted to say that."

"Chase, we need you to use your new police rover's rescue line to get Mayor Humdinger out of the Rubble."

"Chase is on the case!" the shepherd said.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

** Command Center**

* * *

Andrew then launched the Space Patroller remotely causing it to fly to the moon.

* * *

**I had to reupload this chapter due to a slight error. There is a shout-out in this chapter and there might be more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wrong wait. Letting you know, I will start my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story ounce Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield is out. Please don't criticize me for not giving Zuma rhotacism, I failed to notice it in later PAW Patrol episodes, because he lost it.**

* * *

The Space Patroller lands coincidently near the ruins of the space shuttle Mayor Humdinger was in. Rubble got into his new Rubble-Mover, a yellow rover with an electromagnetic arm, and drove it off the Space Patroller. Chase then got in his new Police Rover, a blue rover with flashing lights and a harness, and drove off. Rubble then moved a piece of rubble away allowing a hand to stick out. He then removed more rubble away until it is confirmed to be Mayor Humdinger.

"PAW Patrol," Mayor Humdinger responded, "what are you doing here?"

"Harold sent us to rescue you," Chase stated.

"Well, I rather be on the earth than be stranded on the moon."

Chase then got his rescue cable and wrench out pulled the mayor out of the wreckage. The three then boarded the Space Patroller and rode it back to the Mystery Hills Space Center.

* * *

Mystery Hills Space Center

* * *

"We bring you live at the Mystery Hills Space Center," a news reporter said facing a camera, "where the heroes of Adventure Bay known as the PAW Patrol had just saved Mayor Howie Humdinger from a dangerous crash, so Ryder, anything that you want to say?"

"In mater of fact, I do," Ryder answered, "Whenever you're in a wreck, just yelp for help."

"While I wonder what will people think about a movie based on us, Dude," Zuma said.

"Oh please," Mayor Humdinger responded, "who would want to see a movie about you? Well, not me!"

"Some people never change," Chase stated.

* * *

The end.

**That's all folk. I'm going back to school soon. I even thought about doing a Ryusoulger adaption as soon as possible. If there is anything you want me to do, PM real soon.**


End file.
